I can't get it right since I met you
by mollywolly
Summary: Who knew a life could change with one simple meeting?


Disclaimer: All belongs to JK ROWLING.

_Chapter One. _

It wasn't that Lily hated the Wizarding world; it was far from that. It was just the fact that everything she loved in the Wizarding world was well, to say sadly, gone. Her second home of Hogwarts was over, her good friends all off on their own, starting their families and careers. Voldemort was gaining power and the world was getting dark. Lily Evans positively hated it. The high and mighty "Dark Lord" killed her parents at the end of her Seventh Year, leaving her alone and abandoned by her older sister. Lily was left to fend for herself. The magical world in front of her didn't seem so magical any longer. It took away her once wonderful life in some way.

Yet Lily made the best of what she had.

She was top of the year at Hogwarts—Head Girl and everything—so it was quite the surprise when Lily didn't start training to be an Auror, a Healer or work for the Ministry. Instead, Lily found a job at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Florean took in the eighteen-year-old in as his own daughter, giving her a room above the Parlour, a steady income and all the ice cream she could ever want. Florean was only in his fifties, yet was already sporting a bald head, but his friendly smile and big eyes made him look rather young. Since the man worked his Parlour with no help, he was a bit indecisive when the young Lily came asking for a job. Yet with her bright read hair and electric emerald eyes, he couldn't say no.

So after a few weeks, Florean, being told by Lily that her parents were killed just months ago, leaving her nothing and no place to stay, he gave her a home. And that's what Lily appreciated the most about the man. He made her feel at home again.

XxX

Lily woke with the radiant sun bursting through her small window. Sighing, she buried her head under her pillow, not quite wanting to get up at the crack of dawn. But since it was approaching September, young wizards and witches were cramming into the narrow streets of Diagon Alley, rushing to gather their supplies for the upcoming Hogwarts year. With having so many eleven year olds skipping through happily, ice cream was a hot commodity. Therefore, business for Florean and Lily would reach rooftops, having the small area inside piling with children and the outdoor tables brimming as well.

Remembering the date, Lily jumped out of bed, getting herself situated for the day. With her curly tendrils in a long plait, jean shorts and a T-shirt on, she made her way downstairs. Lily's feet were adorned in her usual trainers. She made her way into the back of the Parlour.

"Hello, Lily," Florean said, his wand raised moving heavy crates of ice cream into the upfront freezer.

She smiled, taking out her wand as well and making her way to the dark basement.

"What flavours do you think we'll need today?" she yelled to Florean.

"Everything, Lily! The streets are already bustling." He chuckled, peeking out the wide windows.

With that, she levitated all the ice cream crates her wand could handle and brought them up the wooden steps.

The two workers settled everything in its place for the next hour, glad to have magic on their side.

"Okay, Lily, let's open this place up." Florean placed an apron around his waist as Lily flipped the closed sign to the open.

XxX

Lily was wiping down some empty tables, where three messy teenagers had just finished their cones, when the bell chimed. She didn't pay much attention as four handsome boys made their way into the Parlour. She just continued cleaning, her apron fitted tightly around her small waist, her pale arms wearing multiple ice cream flavours.

Whistling a tune, Lily turned sharply, running into one of the boys.

"Oh, sorry!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed, catching a surprised Lily in his arms.

"Sorry," Lily replied, straightening up and releasing herself from his light grip.

"I'm James." He lifted his hand to shake hers.

"Lily."

He smiled. "Well, now, Lily, can the boys and I get some ice cream?" He pointed over to the three who were already sitting at a table, watching the two interact.

"Sure, what can I get you four?" She made her way behind the counter, noticing that Florean was dealing with two other customers.

"Well, we'll need a vanilla, double chocolate, mint and I'll have a strawberry." James took out his wallet from his back pocket, rummaging around for some change.

"My favourite," Lily replied as she dug out the ice cream from the colourful containers.

"Mine, too," he said, placing some gallons on the counter-top. Lily levitated the ice cream cones to the boys' table, earning a couple of thanks.

James nodded. "Nice meeting you." He made his way back to his friends, but not without a quick glance back at the redhead.

Florean nudged Lily, smiling. "D'you know him?"

She chuckled. "No, we just ran into each other." She put the money into the register. "Literally."

"He's a handsome boy, now, isn't he?" He winked at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

"He's not awful-looking."

"Well, go over and talk to them, they are staring at you." He eyed the table, making Lily turn her head to see.

He was right, right when she glanced over, the boy named James grinned in embarrassment.

"They're probably staring at you," she retaliated, taking the order of a little girl.

"Oh, yes, they love watching fifty-year-old men, but not a beautiful young woman." He smirked when Lily glared at him.

"They could, you never know!"

"Fine, then, go clean out the broom closet; it needs some dusting. And give me your wand, go do it the Muggle way, now." He held out his hand, grinning mischievously at Lily. Her emerald eyes burned brightly as she placed her wand in her boss's hand.

"Fine." He had hoped that she would change her mind hearing what chore he had given her. But since Lily was a stubborn girl, she went along with the task instead.

Disappearing behind the main room, Lily didn't have the chance of seeing the three boys, who were whispering quietly to James as he scribbled on a small piece of parchment.

/&/

A/N: perhaps you want to review? ;)


End file.
